Just You
by bringing smiles
Summary: He tried to tell her Jesse was just out to ruin her. And when it is finally proven to be true, who is there to catch Ms. Rachel Berry? None other than our awkward Finn Hudson. Finchel, smut, enjoy. :


**Hey there guys. Two in one day, I know! This time we've got ourselves a Finchel fic though and the smut is a little heavier, so take warning! I don't own either songs used in this fic or Glee :[ 'cause if I did I'd make Cory marry me. 'cause he's hot. :p Enjoy. 3**

**Oh, and PS. My L key is a total fail so if there are lots of words that are missing l's and my word processor didn't catch the ones I did, feel free to kick me in the face.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>She was something to be desired, in a crazy-weird kind of way. Well, he woudn't even have to desire her if he wasn't such an idiot, however he was. Rachel Berry was something precious that he had let slip through his fingers and right into the arms of that Jesse St. Dickhead from Vocal Adrenaline.<p>

Finn had this sneaking suspicion that he was just there to mess with New Directions' chance at regionals by ruining the heart of the team. He tried to point this out to his friend multiple times but she always denied it and stated that "Stars were meant to be. Jesse and I are both going to be the most amazing star couple. You should be happy that I'm happy, Finn."

"Yeah, but..."

"No buts, now let's practice."

" 'Kay."

He paused then to stare at her. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to pick the song today or not, he had gotten so distracted by the brunette twirling her hair around her finger that he coudn't remember what he had even ate for breakfast that morning... and that was only two hours ago. It wasn't unti she gave him this expecting look as if she was waiting for him to cue her in.

"I dunno Rach. I don't really feel like singing anymore. I'll go ahead and leave so you can get ready to go on your date with Jesse," he told her, getting up from his spot on her bed and ruffling the top of her hair, giving him a weak, crooked smile before he headed out the door, shutting it behind him.

As he walked down the stairs to leave, he coud hear her voice singing a song he wasn't too familiar with. He paused for a few minutes to listen, his weak smile getting even weaker as he paid attention to the lyrics that she sang.

"_Let's call the whole thing off!_  
><em>But oh! If we call the whole thing off,<em>  
><em>Then we must part.<em>  
><em>And oh! If we ever part,<em>  
><em>Then that might break my heart!<em>  
><em>So, if you go for oysters and I go for ersters I'll order oysters and cancel the ersters.<em>  
><em>For we know we need each other,<em>  
><em>So we better call the calling off off!<em>  
><em>Let's call the whole thing off!"<em>

Such a particular song to sing. He knew he should have rushed back into her room and wrapped her up in his arms and claimed that he loved her... but again, he was an idiot. So he left.

* * *

><p>Yeah, that sneaking suspicion was correct. Jesse St. Asswipe had stepped all over Rachel s heart and all over New Directions in the process. Rachel was moping around and Finn was pissed because Mr. Schuster woudn t let Finn kick his ass because he definitely deserved it... and that would be super manly, woudn t it? If he wanted to have Rachel, he would have to impress her.<p>

So they performed a funk number for Vocal Adrenaline as payback, which they did look ike they could have crapped their pants if they had lost control of their bowels. But it still wasn t enough to make up for what they did to Rachel... so he decided to be smart and approach her after the performance.

She looked up at him with sad Rachel Berry eyes and he opened his arms to her, smiling that crooked smile. He swore he could have saw some life shoot up into her eyes as she smiled too, and waked into his arms, embracing her tiny frame that he towered over. He snuggled his head into her shoulder, trying to discreetly smell her hair, which was the most comforting smell of strawberries he had ever smelled. He definitely loved this about her.

Finn... are you smelling my hair? she asked, looking up from their hug.

He tried to contain a blush (because blushing wasn t manly, right?), but was failing miserably, I... ur... uh, yeah, I guess. It smells like, really amazing.

It was her turn to blush then, sending the blood to her cheeks and his blood to his... yeah, That s alright. At least it smells good... are you hungry?

Yeah, he hadn t ate in like, two hours and his stomach was growling loudly at him, I guess so... hey. Would you like me to buy you some dinner?

Sure, she responded, There s actually this restaurant about ten minutes from here that has a vegan menu! We could walk, it isn't too bad outside."

Finn wished that he could bottle the glow that she was putting off all over as he twisted her out of the embrace and wrapped his hand around hers as they took off toward the restaurant.

"You look gorgeous, Rachel," he beamed down at her, pushing a little piece of hair back behind her headband..

"Why thank you! You're looking awful handsome yourself," Rachel cooed to him, poking his stomach,"let's go."

He looked at her from across the hallway, and he coudn't contain himself, she told him to break a leg and he responded with, "I love you."

Once again, he reminded himself of how much an idiot he could be sometimes. But it turned out that she didn't care that he professed his love for her as she gripped his hand, waiting to find out that they had kicked Vocal Adrenaline's sorry ass, however they didn't. They came in dead last.

* * *

><p>The look on her face made him want to jump off a cliff. He put his arm around her and twisted her body against his as he fet a wetness hit his chest. Aw man, she was crying. He didn't want to have to see her cry anymore, it made him feel like someone was running him over with a bus, repeatedly. Finn spent the whole ride home with her huddled into his chest, crying her eyes out, and him rubbing her back or running his fingers through her hair.<p>

"Hey, Finn?" she muttered after they got off the bus, wiping the tears from her eyes as she looked up at him, "My dads are gone on a trip and I'm home alone. Could you stay with me tonight?"

She sounded so sad, so of course he said yes. Sex wasn't even on his mind that night, all he wanted to do was make her feel better. He didn't even mind that she wasn't just cuddling with him and that there were stuffed animals clutched to him along with her tiny hands, or that there were a whole bunch of snotty tissues littering the premisis of her bright colored bed.

"Rachel, I'm going to sing you a song, because I want you to stop crying since I love you, it really kind of hurts to see you bawl like this."

And with that he pushed the stuffed animals from his chest and lifted her onto it (she barely weighed anything, he needed to get) and cleared his throat. He almost hated the fact that he was getting ready to sing a total chick song, but at the same time, maybe Rachel would find that heart warming.

_"Merrily we fall out of line, out of line._  
><em>I d fall anywhere with you,<em>  
><em>I m by your side.<em>  
><em>Swinging in the rain,<em>  
><em>Humming melodies.<em>  
><em>We re not going anywhere until we freeze.<em>

_I m not afraid anymore,_  
><em>I m not afraid.<em>

_Forever is a long time,_  
><em>But I wouldn t mind spending it by your side.<em>

_Carefully we re placed for our destiny._  
><em>You came and you took this heart,<em>  
><em>And set it free.<em>  
><em>Every word you write and sing is so warm to me,<em>  
><em>So warm to me.<em>  
><em>I m torn, I m torn.<em>  
><em>To be right where you are.<em>

_I m not afraid anymore._  
><em>I m not afraid.<em>

_Forever is a long time._  
><em>But I wouldn t mind spending it by your side.<em>  
><em>Tell me everyday,<em>  
><em>I get to wake up to that smile.<em>  
><em>I wouldn t mind it at all.<em>  
><em>I wouldn t mind it at all.<em>

_You so know me._  
><em>Pinch me gently.<em>  
><em>I can hardly breath.<em>

_Forever is a long, long time._  
><em>But I wouldn t mind spending it by your side.<em>  
><em>Tell me, everyday I get to wake up to that smile.<em>  
><em>I wouldn t mind it at all.<em>  
><em>I wouldn t mind it at all."<em>

The whole time he sang to her, he held her head in his hands and looked her right in the eyes. About half way through the song she stopped crying but when he finished she had started again. Finn was going through a chaotic break down on the inside, thinking he really messed up. But then his mind started freaking out because she was crying and she was kissing him really hard and it was turning him on.

"I'm such an idiot Finn," she started, putting a finger to his lips as a signal to let her finish "I should have noticed that Jesse was a fake, you tried to tell me so many times. I can't believe I didn't even trust my best friend. You should have like, hit me repeatedly until I listened to you."

"Rach, that's ridiculous. I wouldn't ever hit you," he comforted her, her eye brows raising.

"You wouldn't hit me, huh?" she questioned, looking at him through her heavy eyelashes, tapping her fingers against his chest.

"Of cou-," he started, paused, and looked at her in the eyes. She was looking at him with the strangest stare, and then it clicked on him. "Well, if you put it like that... I'd hit i-you five times over."

So she was kissing him again, her hands pulling on his t-shirt, parting from their heavy kissing to remove both his and her shirt. He seemed awful awkward with his hands, so she grabbed hold of his hands and led them to what they should be doing. He got used to it after awhile and knew he was doing it right when Rachel started making these soft whimpering noises.

"Rachel... are you sure about this?" he asked as she started to traid kisses down his chin and onto his neck, nipping and kissing at this one particular place that was making him painfully hard.

"Yes," she muttered out, "I want you, Finn."

And then he felt like a pornstar and he didn't know why... he went into this mode where he kind of felt like less of an idiot. He gave her one of his crooked smiles as he rolled her under him so that he was on top after actually getting some assistance getting her bra off (okay... maybe an amateur porn star), as his mouth found its way to her left breast, kissing and licking and sucking (Rachel once again taking his hand to tell him he needed to pay attention to her other one as well.

He kissed the side of her mouth and grinned at her,"Your boobs... are amazing. Just in case no one ever told you.

She blushed. And his mouth traveled back down to her stomach, his tongue dipping at her belly button (he saw this in a porn the other day which he watched because the girl actually looked a lot like Rachel. He didn't mention that now, however... His hands pulled at her skirt; Rachel raising her hips from the bed to make it easier. She had a pair of white cotton panties on and while he might have been hoping for something a little more sexy, the fact that he could see and smell her was even more arousing. He had to think of the mailman just so he didn't come right then and there.

It had gotten quite awkward for Rachel because Finn was just staring there like he was going to devour her... but he wasn't. So she grabbed his hand again and pressed it against her through her underwear, hips raising to his touch. That was so hot, she was so hot, "You're hot."

"Thanks... you're wearing too much clothing."

And she depantsed him, except sexy-like, so he was in his boxers, thanking the heavens that he hadn't wore anything embarrassing underneath his jeans. He stuck his fingers in the wasteband of her panties, pulling them down slowly as she groaned. She was glistening because of him (again, thinking of the mailman helped a lot), as he leaned forward, licking her inner thigh slowly.

"Finn..." she moaned out,"stop teasing me."

"Then say it again."

"What?"

"Say my name like that again and I'll do a lot more than just tease you."

Maybe that wasn't as sexy and he thought it was supposed to be, "Finnn."

Her eyes rolled back in her head as she felt his tongue trace across her wetness and up until it hit a place that felt absolutely amazing. She whimpered as he continued to whip his tongue around and then slowly, he entered a finger inside of her and she moaned loud enough to make even Finn blush at the noise.

He moved his finger in and out of her, his tongue still circling around her clit. He felt her walls closing around her finger, and he wanted to put it in her right then and there and make her head explode. Maybe he should since he had that whole, early arrival problem and everything. Taking the finger from her, he was caught off guard when she took his finger and sucked it gently, cleaning her juices off and arousing him even more.

"Mailmanmailmanmailman," he muttered quietly, Rachel giving him a questioning look and he shook it off.

"I'm on birth control."

He looked at her, wondering what had really brought this up, but then he remembered he was trying to find his jeans to get his wallet where he kept his condoms, "As soon as the news about Qunn came out and I was bound and determined that I was going to have sex with you, I had my dads take me just in case the time came sooner than I thought and I had no condoms. But do wear one if you are worried."

If he was really thinking he would have actually wrapped it too, but he needed her now before something embarrassing happened, "I just want to ask you again because I don't want to hurt you, Rachel... I don't want to force you into anything out don't want. Are you sure you want to do this."

"Mmm, Finn. If you don't fuck me now I'll just have to get myself off."

When did she talk like this, ever? Had she been drinking? But he'd been with her all night, she couldn't have had the time. He raised an eyebrow at her and watched as she started to touch herself, but he yanked her hands away, "Alright."

He climbed on top of her fully and kissed her forehead and her nose, as he slowly thrusted himself into her. She groaned out, begging him to go faster and that no, it doesn't hurt too bad (though he swears he saw tears in her eye) and he kept going. She was tight and it didn't take long for him to finish and he felt bad, so he kept going until he felt that squeazing sensation and her eyes rolled back in her head and screamed out his name.

After they had finished, he pulled out from her and rolled to her side, pulling Rachel closer to him. "That, was awesome Rach."

"Yeah." she said, looking at his face closely and it was kind of freaking him out, "I love you, too."

He kissed her full on the mouth, wrapping his arms around her,"I'm glad."

**FIN.**


End file.
